It is known to fabricate plastic laminated cards in a paper form and such is described in co-pending application Ser. No. 09/684,130, filed Oct. 10, 2000, entitled “Integrated Dual-Laminate Identification Card in a Form and Method of Making the Card”, assigned to Crain-Drummond Inc. Business forms with removable cards are now well known in the art and as described in the prior art these may be used as a mailer for mailing insurance cards, membership cards, telephone cards, etc. However, the use of these cards is primarily for identification. The cards are also mailed in a paper form with the form containing various instructions as to how to use and activate the card and instructions are often also printed on the back surface of the card itself before it is laminated by adhesive patches of poly film secured to the front and back of the printed card before the card is die-cut.